University Underworld
by catapilla1
Summary: sequel to highschool hell! the flock is grounded -yeah right! So what do they do? Fly to Australia of course! read highschool hell b4 u read this, if u haven't yet! FAX, TAKILA- and ZOTAL?
1. grounded

**Whoo! Sequel time! For those of you who loved highschool hell, this is for you! For those of you who haven't read highschool hell yet: GO READ IT! Come on! It says **_**sequel.**_** Normally that means **_**not the first, go read the first one first!**_

**Dylan: wow, that's a lot of **_**firsts**_

**Me: meh**

Max POV

I heard a car door slam outside our new safe-house. The person didn't bother knocking: the door slammed open. "Oh, hey Dr M!" I heard Gazzy say. Crap. I gulped loudly and hid behind Fang. It has been only a week since we blew up the school. Two blurs raced in front of me and one of them stopped. The other hesitated but then kept going. Skyler/Tyler (whichever one it was) was standing in front of me and Fang, with little Waverly sleeping in her arms.

"Max, you had better _run._ Dr M is _so_ mad. Quick, we need you alive!" and with that, she was gone again in a blur.

"Help Fang," I whimpered. All the traitor did was chuckle.

"MAXIMUM!"

"Yes, mum?" I said, giving up.

"Come here! Front and centre!" she yelled.

"Come with me?" I pleaded. Fang hesitated, but then nodded. I took a deep breath and flew down the stairs. Crap, mum was _mad._ She doesn't know about Fang or his flock, so I hope she'll go a bit easier when I tell her.

My mother was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Skyler/Tyler was right. She was _mad. _"Why haven't you answered my calls?" she demanded. "For that matter, why did you blow up that school!"

"Mum, I can explain," I said slowly, trying to calm her down. Where the hell is Fang?

"Well start explaining!" she growled.

"That school you sent me to wasn't normal!"

"Maximum, I DO NOT have the time, patience or money for you to be overly paranoid!"

"Mum, it's true!"

"Can you prove it?"  
"Yes!" I said to her, with an edge to my voice that would have the toughest erasers crying for their mommy. As it was, mum flinched and took an involuntary step back. "Guys, I need the proof!" I yelled through the house. No one helped or came to my rescue. Traitors were scared of my mum! Ha! They'll be even more scared of me if they don't help! _Angel, I know you can here me! Come here with Waverly and/or the twins right now!_

_Sorry Max. Don't want anyone getting hurt..._ Damn you Angel! "Fang Nicholas Ride! Come here right now!" I yelled.

"You better go, man. An angry Max is _bad," _ I heard Iggy whisper. That meant that the rest of the flock actually weren't that far away, watching the show.

"Like I don't already know that..." Fang grumbled.

"Guys, I know you're all watching! Come out right now!" I yelled. I heard several mutants gulp. That's right. Be afraid, be _very_ afraid. Mum still glared at me, like she believed I was putting on a show. Fang was the first out of his hiding spot. Good puppy, er, birdy.

"Fang?" mum asked incredulously. Fang just nodded.

"Fang and I ran into each other-" literally "-at school. The only reason that he and his flock were there was because it was a remaining Itex base that they had to take down!" I said.

"That still doesn't prove anything. Fang is as paranoid as you are!" mum yelled. Geez, I have never seen her this angry before! There was a blur and immediately the twins were standing with Fang and I, Waverly in Skyler/Tyler's arms. "We found one of the twins and the little girl, Waverly, in a secret lab underneath the school," I said calmly. Mum closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please ask for my permission before you blow up secret labs. Maximum Martinez Ride, you and the rest of your flock are grounded! No leaving this house, you understand? Get it? Got it? Good." And with that, mum was out the door and speeding away in her little crappy car.

As soon as mum was out of hearing range, the complaints filled the air. "Come on!" and "No way! We just saved people's lives!" and "Unfair!" rang through the house.

"Hey guys, guess what! All of us in Fang's flock aren't grounded! She only said Max's flock! Suckers!" Roro cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"None of us are grounded, Ro," I said.

"But Dr M said-"

"-Exactly. _Dr M_ said. She did, not me. Besides, when we were grounded, it didn't stop us, did it Fang?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head.

"Ooh, what did you do?" Radar sneered.

"When we were staying with a white-coat called Anne Walker, she grounded us because Gazzy and Iggy set off a stink-bomb at school. It didn't stop me from sneaking out at night," I said. Gazzy and Iggy shared a hi-five. They remembered that stink-bomb. "Ok, guys, just keep doing what you were doing before my psychotic mother showed up," I ordered and then grabbed on to Fang's hand and pulled him up to our room.

I scrolled down on the computer. Fang was absently playing with my hair while I was doing some research. I needed to check that we had gotten rid of all the Itex bases before we moved on to having a holiday. I was searching every name and alias of Itex I could think of, but everything was showing up zilch. That was either a very good thing, or a very, _very_ bad thing. Down at the bottom of the Google search list, a site caught my eye. _DelanyMinkerPrince University. _I clicked on the link and a page with lots of links came up. As I read through the introduction, I figured out some stuff about this university: It was based in Australia; they had the best science and genetics program, the world over; it was also a military training camp; all of the graduates have become successfully rich scientists, but they won't go into details into what they do or where they work. "Fang, look at this!" I said to him. I handed him the laptop and he read through the page.

"Max, you're forgetting one thing," Fang said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"What?"  
"We're _grounded._ We're not allowed to leave the house, let alone the _country._" He said it in such a voice; I almost thought he was serious. _Almost. _We both started laughing but then the door was kicked down. Déjà vu much?

"Guys, pack your bags. We've got another mission."

**Yay! Sequel! Hope you guys like the first chapter!  
Dylan: hey, there was no me in it! Or Total!  
Me: meh, no one cares about you, but they'll probably take Total and possibly Akila with them. Ooh, funny idea!  
Dylan: what?  
Me: if I tell you now, it'll spoil it for everyone else! Now shut up!  
Dylan: no  
Me: Dylan, I want you to meet my little baby  
Dylan: who?  
Me: -loads shotgun- say hi!  
Dylan: -gulps- hi! R&R...before she kills me...again!**


	2. Deadly

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages! AFL grand final kickoff in just an hour! GO COLLINGWOOD!  
Dylan: what the hell is AFL?  
Me: -gapes- you don't know what AFL is? ONLY THE GREATEST SPORT ON EARTH!  
Dylan: yeah right...  
Me: you are so dead. The Australian Football League will hunt you down and kill you!  
...well not really, I'll kill you myself!  
Oh, btw, all facts about animals in this chapter are true ;]**

So now, thanks to Fang and mine's ingenious plan, we are currently sitting in first class on a flight to Sydney, Australia. What? You didn't expect us to fly all the way there did you? We had searched for a few houses online which are close to the main campus. The campus itself was located on the north-east coast of Queensland, the sunshine state.

"So how long do you think it'll be before your mom figures out we're not in the house anymore?" Fang asked.

"Not long. My mother is a smart woman. I'm just glad I smashed my phone back in the states, she'd find some way to track it, knowing her," I sighed.

"I hope our cover isn't blown here. Back home, you guys were famous. Couldn't walk past a TV without seeing a picture of you."

"Meh, don't worry about it guys. Something like you people are interested for about a week, and then they just lose interest. But it would've been easier if Angel hadn't pulled that little stunt," Skyler said, looking over at the sleeping form of Angel.

I looked over at the rest of the flock: Dylan was arguing with Radar, Nudge was surfing the in-flight movie channels, Roro, Gazzy and Iggy were snickering about something, Angel asleep, and the twins were entertaining Waverly. It seems as though the two girls have become her new protectors and carers. They'll raise her just like I raised Angel. I sighed, my baby Angel is no longer my baby Angel. She's my seven-year-old demon sent just to annoy me. Nah, not really, but sometimes it feels like that.

I have been on overseas flights before, but not one this long. Australia is really, really, really far away from home. "So Skye, anything good about Aus?" I asked out of pure boredom.

"Heaps. The natural beauty that you can fly over, sunshine almost every day, has all the different habitats, oh, and all of the beaches!" she exclaimed.

"Ok then, the cons of Australia," I demanded. Fang sighed at our little game: he was used to me being completely random.

"Well, everything is more expensive than in America, all the poisonous beauties that could live in your back yard, loggers are always knocking down the woodlands, umm...and all the stingers at the beaches!"

"What stingers and _poisonous beauties_ do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, there are your average stingers like the boxie, or the box jellyfish if you want to sound professional, they're one of the most poisonous things in the world. Then there are your average jellyfish and after that is the little tiny ones you can barely see that could kill you in an hour. There's also the occasional stingray or manta ray, but they won't harm you unless you harm them. As for the poisonous beauties, there's all the snakes, like my favourite and second-deadliest snake in the world: fierce snake, or the _inland taipan._ It's the most venomous snake in the world. In fact, nine out of ten of the world's most venomous snakes live in Australia, probably in most people's back yards. Oh, and there's the spiders. I love the funnel-web and the red-back spider. They're also on the deadliest list. There are lots of other predators as well, like the dingos or the wedge-tail eagle. Umm, there's more but I can't remember," Skyler explained.

"So all in all, Australia is a dangerous place to live," I concluded.

"No, actually, not really. Even though we have the most deadly and poisonous creatures in the world, most people don't actually get bitten/stung their entire life. Though, those people are extremely lucky."

"So are there any animals in Australia that aren't dangerous?"

Skyler rolled her eyes. "Of course!The kookaburra and kangaroo and koala and emu are relatively safe..."

"Relatively?"

"Emus: sharp beak, can run at over sixty km an hour, and get extremely angry when you harm their eggs. Kookaburra: their laugh can drive me insane, always swoop and steal that piece of chicken that you were just about to put in your mouth **(That happened to me before. When we were at Finch Hatton Gorge, we were having lunch and I was just about to put my piece of chicken in my mouth then that stupid kookaburra stole it, scratching my hand in the process)**. Kangaroo: there's a reason why there are so many novelty items that have kangaroos boxing. Lastly Koalas: there have been, er, incidents where some koalas get pissed off at us humans and they attack us with their claws. Those claws are freaking sharp!"

"I thought koalas were like sloths and always just ate and slept?" I asked, confused.

"Not all the time," Skyler said, grinning.

I turned back to Fang. "I definitely didn't know most of that." He rolled his eyes at me. "What?"

"Just sleep Max, we have another five hours of the flight to go." I don't follow what anyone tells me to do, but that time, I listened and was soon asleep.

(") (") (") (")

"Max, wake up. We're here." I slowly opened my eyes. I faintly remember falling asleep.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"6pm." What the hell? I shot up and looked at Fang.

"Why the hell did you let me sleep for fourteen extra hours?" I asked, alarmed. Fang rolled his eyes.

"It's a fourteen hour time difference between Sydney and New York. It's Wednesday night, rather than morning. Now come on, the flock is waiting for us at the main terminal," Fang explained slowly, like he was saying something to a three-year-old. I punched his arm but followed him out of the plane.

"Question: how are we supposed to get through customs without Angel? We don't even have a passport!" I asked. We had used Angel to get us through security and to get us those wonderful first-class tickets.

"Chill, Max. Angel is waiting for us there," he said and pointed to the blonde angel waiting for us. I calmed a little, but not by much.

"Sorry. Airports always make me twitchy. You know, with all the extra security and X-rays, there's always a chance that someone will find out about the wings," I sighed. Fang put a comforting arm around me and Angel gripped my hand. I guess to outsiders, we looked like a family. _We do Max. Everyone thinks we're such a cute family and that you and Fang are so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter._ I jumped and scowled at Angel, who smiled angelically back.

We got through security without any hiccups, thanks to Angel. The rest of the flock were waiting for us just outside the terminal. "Ok, guys, we'll do a little shopping here tomorrow, but then after that we're heading to Queensland. We'll find a hotel to stay the night," I said to everyone. All of us were jet0lagged and dead tired, even though we all had slept on the plane at some point.

We walked in the city for a bit before Nudge pointed towards a tall brick building with lots of verandas. "There Max! We should stay there!" she said excitedly. I looked at the silver letters next to the door: _York st Hotel. _**(That's the hotel I stayed at while I was in Sydney. It's cool as)**

"Looks fancy enough," the twins said together. I just hope my MAX card works in Australia as well.

"Hello, ma'am. Do you have a booking?" a reception guy asked when we walked in the door.

"Umm, no. How many beds do you have in a room?" I asked.

"In the apartment suits there are two single beds and a double."

"Umm, ok then, can I three apartment suites for the night?" I asked.

"Sure. The only apartment suites available at the moment are on the top floor. Is that ok with you?" he asked. Hmm, they must get quite a few people with vertigo in here.

"Not a problem at all." Suddenly, Angel was at my side, staring intently at the poor receptionist.

"We can have the rooms for free?" she asked.

"You can have the rooms for free," the guy said, with a blank look on his face. The guy then handed me three key cards. "These will get you into the rooms. Have a nice stay at the York."

I took the cards and then turned to the group waiting behind me. "Ok, guys. Me and Fang on one of the doubles, as with Skyler and Tyler- by the way, are you fine with having Waverly sleep with you?" the twins nodded. "Ok, so here's your key card, and, um, Dylan and Radar can be on the other double bed. Here's your key card. The rest of you can sort yourselves into pairs and choose a room." I handed Dylan a key card. Angel and Nudge would go with the twins and Waverly; Gazzy and Iggy would go with Dylan and Radar; and Roro would be staying with me and Fang.

"What about me?" said a whining voice. Crap, I forgot about Total. I stuck him in a backpack back in New York and I didn't think of him since. "Um, there's a spare bed. You can use that, it's in Fang and my room."

"Fine," Total huffed. We all got in one of the three elevators and shot up. The elevator ride itself was surprisingly short, for how tall this building is and we're on the top floor.

"Ok, everyone go to your assigned rooms. I don't care if you go to sleep or not, but we've got lots of flying and shopping to do tomorrow, so it's your own fault if you're tired."

I got a chorus of goodnight, and then everyone went for their rooms. Fang, Total and Roro followed me to the one at the end of the hall. I stuck the key card in the special slot and waited for the light to go green. Once it did, the lights inside automatically switched on. Inside was amazing. There was a pristine bathroom with a hot shower, a bedroom with two beds off to the side, another bedroom with a double bed pass that, a little kitchenette, a dining room table that could hold six people and a living room with two couches and a fifty inch plasma TV. There was a balcony and the view was amazing. I could see the harbour bridge, the Opera House, Luna Park and Circular Quay. Even though the sun had gone down, everything still seemed to be in the light of day. It was amazing.

Strong arms wrapped around me and I leaned into Fang's chest. "Beautiful, isn't it," I sighed.

"Yeah," he said. I whirled around so I could face him. His black eyes were sparkling, eyes that I could get lost in. I was once scared of the feeling love gave me, but now, I embrace it. It makes me feel happy and fuzzy on the inside. Fang smiled a genuine smile and I couldn't help but grin back. This boy is my drug. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I said, straight away. He smiled another smile just before he leaned in to kiss me.

"EW! Ten-year-old here! No PDA thanks!" Roro yelled, and I couldn't help but smile at the lion hybrid. I guess to him, seeing Fang and me kiss would be like seeing your parents kiss: awkward and disgusting. I had officially adopted Roro into my family, him becoming one of my children, just like Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and now Waverly. I guess I'm a seventeen-year-old mother of five children.

"Night Ro, get some sleep," I cooed. The little guy yawned and sauntered back to his room with Total.

"Night Max, Fang!"

"Night Roro," Fang said, just loud enough for him to hear. And then to me he said "we should probably get to sleep as well. Don't want to fall out of the sky or fall down shopping."

I laughed. "Yes we should. Night Fang," I said, giving him a goodnight kiss.

**So that chapter I guess was just kind of a filler chapter. I really hope Collingwood win!  
Dylan: what if they don't?  
Me: well, I'll probably write a depressing next chapter or a depressing fic  
Dylan: what if they win?  
Me: I'll update all of my fics and possibly post one of my new stories!  
Dylan: so everyone is hoping Collingwood wins for your sake?  
Me: yep  
Dylan: I hope they lose. GO ST KILDA!  
Me: -pulls out shotgun-  
Dylan: -gulps- go Collingwood?  
Me: better. –shoots Dylan-  
Dylan: -withering in pain- what was that for  
Me: to cheer myself up  
Dylan: grrr...R&R...please –dies-  
Me: MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. STUPID YUCKY AN!

**Me: I am so so so so sooo sorry people, this is a STUPID A/N that brings BAD NEWS. **

**Dylan: so...what? no chapter?**

**Me: unfortunately**

I swore I would never do one of these stupid author's notes, but I really can't help it. You see, I kind of forgot about Highschool Hell and University Underworld and quite a lot of things. I finally found the stories again, and as I looked back at them, I realised that they are not the best style of writing and they really need to be fixed up and not have such a clichéd and mary-sue plot.

I won't be discontinuing the series, but I'm just giving a warning that I probably won't be updating it anytime soon. Perhaps sometime in the new year (maybe around March) I'll go back over and re-write and update everything.

So, sorry if you actually liked highschool hell and University underworld, but I don't have the patience to write those types of story right now.

Xoxoxox _Catipilla1_

**Dylan: *gags***

**Me: go away! I'm mourning the loss of a story!**

**Dylan: Whatever...any updates for your other stories?**

**Me: well, yes. **_**Cross your heart and hope to fly**_** is still on track and full steam ahead; **_**Metal winged angel**_** I'm waiting on my awesome beta to finish reading through the next few chapters; **_**Twilight plus twins equal twuble**_** is moving along slowly; **_**Feathers and bones**_** is still on hiatus; and **_**ways to kill Dylan**_** is not going anywhere until I GET MORE SUGGESTIONS!**

**Dylan: done yet?**

**Me: yup. Happy new Year guys**


End file.
